Luke Snyder and Reid Oliver
by LuReFanxD
Summary: First 9 chapters are kinda confusing to read, but i get better with chapter 10. Would go back and re-do it but dont have the time, sorry. T rated for whats coming up, hope you all enjoy Luke and Reid, with a few new things thrown in :D
1. Chapter 1

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder.

Chapter 1 - The aftermath of the sexual tension.

--- Reid's point of view.

Reid Oliver entered the front room of his friend, Katie snyder's home, where he had been staying for the past several months. Katie was sitting on the sofa rocking her son, Jacob. 'Hey, reid.' she greeted, not looking up. When he didnt respond to her, she turned around and noticed swelling on his face. 'What happened? Did you get into a fight'  
'No, this guy just attacked me in the lakeview lobby. Im fine, its nothing' he reassured her as he got some cold peas from the freezer and wrapped them in a dish towel. He turned back at her as she was putting Jacob in his play pen and smiled reassuringly. 'Well it doesnt look like nothing, why did the guy attack you?' she asked, as she walked over to him to examine his bruises. As much as he liked Katie, he didnt want to explain everything to her. He liked having this friendship too much to open up about the little girls death. 'Katie, just forget it, okay? Its nothing.' he walked around her to go to his room, all he wanted was to be alone. When he entered he quickly closed the door and flung the peas away in anger. A stabbing pain suddenly overcome him,  
as he remembered the blows he suffered to his stomache. Reid took his jacket and shirt off and went over to the mirror to examine his bruises. Sure enough, there was big purple blotches all over his stomache and ribs. He turned around and looked down his back, where there was a few more bruises. That man had done this because he believed Reid had murdered his daughter. He wasnt suprised, he felt like he had too. Sure he gave her a year of life, but he should have been able to give her alot more. She was only six years old after all, he hated that he wasnt able to save her. The memory of the little girls sweet smile when she woke up from the surgery came back, then the memory of her smile fading away when he told her parents she had a year of life. It made him feel sick, made his bruises hurt more. Yes. He deserved the bruises he got from that man. Luke Snyder was wrong.

Luke Snyder... The moment at his mothers house. The thought of it made him confused. What was it? Love? No. Lust? Maybe. He knew one thing, though. Luke made him feel something he wasnt used to feeling and, truth be told,  
it scared him. Reid knew that Luke felt it too, he saw it when their eyes met. When Luke looked at his lips, he knew he had to get out of there. Before something happened, that they'd both end up regretting...

--- Luke's point of view.

*Remembering the moment*

'I've been pushed around enough, for one day, Mr. Snyder. I would advice you to take one, very big step back'

Anger was in his eyes, so was passion, serious tension. Sexual tension. Luke knew that Reid Oliver wanted something to happen between them, and he also knew that he wanted something to happen too. His lips looked like they'd taste so good, the feel of his arms were amazing. The doctor obviously took pride in his appearance. If only he could see.... His sister, Natalie, running through the room took him away from his thoughts. She went straight up to him and gave him a cuddle.  
'Hey Natalie, whats this for?' he asked the little girl, smiling and hugging her back.  
'You dont seem happy, so i wanted to give you a hug to make you happy again' she replied, giving him her cheeky little smile. He couldnt help but laugh. In all of what has been happening, with Noah going blind and Dr. Oliver keeping him away from Luke, his younger sister could still make him smile by just being in the same room and being honest. It made him feel secure, because out of everything that was changing in his life, he knew that his little sister and brother were still the same cheeky monkeys they had always been. 'Well, thankyou Natalie, i feel much better now.' The little girl gave him another quick smile and skipped into the kitchen. Luke went upstairs to his bedroom so he could try and think. He felt completely confused after Dr. Oliver's visit, plus he was still hurting over having ended the relationship between him and Noah. He was sick of Noah pushing him away, keeping his distance from him, when all Luke needed was for Noah to be there. Sure, he got it.  
He was upset about being blind, ofcourse he is. But in Luke's mind its no excuse to push away someone you're supposed to love. Tears came to his eyes when he thought about the last few months. Mason, the accident, Damien,  
everything. He felt lost. Like, a small kid who had lost their mother/father while out shopping. The sudden panic when you realise that your too far away from them, and all you can think about is finding them again, because, quite frankly, you dont feel safe without them. You feel alone, well, you are alone, and it's scary. He never felt safe with Noah, not properly. Not exactly the best start of a relationship, your boyfriends father is trying to kill you. His parents,  
together one minute, seperated the next. He couldnt remember the last time he felt safe with someone. The sudden realisation of the last few months had hit him, hard. He curled up in a ball on his bed, and cried silently..


	2. Chapter 2

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder.

Chapter 2 - A week later.

--- Reid''s point of view.

Sitting in Java, drinking a cup of coffee with his friend, Katie, Reid Oliver was pretty relaxed. For the first time in a long time, he had a day of work. Him and Katie had planned to hang out while Jacob was with the babysitter, have coffee, go shopping. Katie had told him that she wanted to help him get more stuff, seeing as he'd be staying in Oakhell. 'So, what sort of clothes do you like?' she asked him, with slight excitement that they would be going on their first shopping trip together.  
'I dont know, clothes? You see me everyday, work it out' He took a sip of his coffee. As much as he didnt like oakdale, the coffee at Java was suprisingly really good.  
'Wow, your so unbothered for a gay guy' Katie teased, making him laugh. Out of everyone here, Katie was the only one who he could really be himself around and know she would laugh about it. If he was the sort of person to have best friends, Katie would be his best friend.  
'I expect you think i like the scissor sisters too, dont you? Or Kylie?' she smiled at him and he took another sip of his coffee. Bob hughes walked into Java and came over to where Reid and Katie were sitting. 'Hello, Katie, Dr. Oliver. I wonder if we could have a quick chat about your requests on the new wing?' Bob sat down beside Reid and Katie and took out some papers. 'It seems that we need a bit more money than what henry gave us, if we are to meet your demands'  
'How much?' Katie asked, as Reid looked at the papers.  
'$2000. What about the medical board, cant they give us a loan or something?' Reid asked the elderly doctor. He hated admitting it, but he was growing quite fond of doctor 'let me be your mentor' hughes.  
'I asked them, but they cant spare the cash. Maybe someone could come in and work with us, bring in a outside partner? Other than Henry that is, i dont think he would give us more than he already has. Dr. Oliver, what about a friend or something back in dallas? Anyone'  
'Oh, yeah, i have lots of contacts with loaded cash and a good business head who would be willing to donate a large some of money for a hospital that doesnt even concern them' Reid answered sarcastically. 'Well, let me know if you find someone' and with that, Bob Hughes got up and walked out. Reid turned to Katie.  
'Just when you think nothing can go wrong, it does. Raincheck?' Katie smiled at him and nodded. Reid took a last sip of his coffee and left.

--- Luke's point of view.

All week he had been thinking way too much, his head hurt. He was thinking about Noah and the breakup. Damien and what he's done to his family. Faith and her drug problems. Dr. Oliver and their moment, which has left him confused. Everything was going around in his head and it was driving him insane. He wanted everything to be solved, everything, to stop hurting. Noah, he couldnt do anything about. Other than feel the pain of the break-up.  
Damien was already in prison for what he did, so all he could do is feel the pain. His mom and dad were handling Faith. Dr. Oliver? He wasnt sure what to do about him yet. All week he had been debating with himself, to go speak to him or not. He still wasnt ready to address him, so he decided to continue with the not. He headed into Java and saw his Aunt Katie. She looked up and smiled, and signalled him to come over. 'Luke.. Hey. Could i ask a big favour? Just remember, you dont have to do this if you dont want too.. But how would you feel, coming into the whole funding for the new wing at Memorial?' He sat down opposite her and thought for a moment.  
'I thought Henry paid for that?' Luke asked, confused.  
'Well, yeah, but there still needs to be a little bit more to do Reid's demands. He made it clear he wanted final say on everything, and a fund to help people like your boyfriend, Noah, who cant pay for the treatments on their own'  
she explained to him. 'He really put that in his demands?' He said, more to himself than Katie, but she answered him anyway.  
'Yeah, but still, he needs more funding. The medical board cant do it, neither can Reid, so they need someone else to come in and become a partner. Would you do it?' Luke considered this. It would mean he would be helping pay for Noah's recovery, which would ease his guilt over the accident. He would also be helping Dr. Oliver out, which would mean he'd be closer to him. He couldnt believe that he wanted to be closer to him, but something about Reid Oliver made Luke curious. He still had no idea what it was, but he wanted to know. 'Okay, ill do it.' he finally answered, smiling at Katie. Katie returned the smile and they made plans to drink coffee then go to Reid and tell him the news.

2 hours later.

--- Reid's point of view.

'Its just $2000 and its for a good cause, whats the big deal?' he argued with Jon, a friend from dallas, down the phone. Then the tone came again, telling him that Jon had hung up. He snapped his phone shut and threw it across the room. That was now officially the 100th person he'd called, asking to help fund the wing at the hospital. He came to the conclusion, that he was, annoyingly, getting nowhere. He went to the kitchen and started making himself a sandwich when the front door opened.  
'Reid?' Katie's voice came from the door. He heard her tell someone to come in, but didnt bother looking up as it was probably 'Hank.  
'Yep, in here' he called back. 'I have got great news! I found someone who is gonna fund the difference for the wing!' she said as she walked over to him, excitedly. He stopped for a second and looked over at her with a huge smile on his face.  
'Good, cause ive been trying for hours. Who is it?' at that moment, Luke Snyder walked into sight.  
'Hello, Dr. Oliver. It's me' he said with a sarcastic tone and a sly grin on his face. This was all Reid needed.  
'You? As in, your funding the difference?' when Luke nodded, Reid turned back to Katie.  
'Are you kidding me?' She smiled at him while he looked from her to Luke. She wasnt kidding, he really was funding the difference. Reid tried to protest, but Katie interrupted him before he got started.  
'You two have to put your differences aside, for this one thing. The hospital needs the money, Luke is offering it, so im gonna go pick Jacob up from the babysitters then tell Bob about what's happening, while you two try talk out your differences. And Reid, Be nice.' she gave him a stern look at the last part, and he returned the look. She said goodbye, and left the two guys alone together.

--- Luke's point of view.

'Wow, she's got you well trained hasnt she?' Luke teased the doctor after Katie had left. He was glad that he had the chance to be alone with him so they could finally get closer. Luke looked at the doctor, who went back to making his sandwich while he spoke.  
'Mr. Snyder, we'll accept your funding for the new wing, you can leave now.' he ordered bluntly, not looking up at Luke.  
'Why?' Luke walked closer to the doctor until he was just a few inches away. 'You scared something might happen?' he asked in a whisper. Reid froze for a minute, then moved over towards the fridge. Luke watched him.  
'Like what, Mr. Snyder? You going to act all hard and pin me up against the wall? Oh, wait, you already have. This whole im the one whos tough act is getting old.' Reid got some milk for a cup of coffee, turned around and looked at Luke. 'You can leave now, i have nothing more to say to you' as the doctor turned away from him and started making a cup of coffee, Luke couldnt take his eyes away. His grey long-sleeved top and jeans really complimented his body shape. 'Look, Reid...' he didnt know what he was going to say, he just knew he had to say something. Reid turned back to him, suprised that Luke had called him by his first name. They looked at eachother for a minute, Reid was waiting for Luke to finish what he was saying, Luke was trying to think of the best way to word it. But he couldnt. The only thing he could think of, was to show him.  
'Yes, Mr. Snyder?' Reid hurried him, getting impatient. It was now or never. Luke grabbed the doctor's wrist and pulled him closer. When their bodies met, Luke's arm's went around Reid's waist to keep him close. They looked into eachother's eyes for what seemed like, forever. Their breaths were getting heavier, skin was getting hot and hearts were racing. Luke saw it in Reid's eyes. He wanted it, just as much as Luke did. He couldnt resist anymore.  
Luke closed the distance between them by putting his lips to Reid's... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Desire and Caring

--- Reid's point of view.

When Luke Snyder's lips met Reid's, he was frozen. He didnt know what to do about this young, sexy man, kissing him in the kitchen of his friends house. For a moment, he just let Luke do all the work. His tongue working around his mouth, Luke hands running down his back. It felt too good to stop. Reid put his right hand on Luke's neck and brought his face closer, like it wasnt close enough already, and his left arm went round instinctly to Luke's back, bringing his body closer up against him. Reid started to kiss him back, their tongues massaging eachother. Both men's breathing got heavier and heavier as they deepened the kiss. They broke apart, Luke took Reid by the hand and led him over to the sofa, where he pushed him down. Luke climbed on top of Reid and kissed him again, quickly, before taking Reid's top off and throwing it away somewhere in the distance. Reid brought Luke down onto him and urgently pressed his mouth to the young blondes. Luke pressed himself against Reid, who let out a small moan of pain as the pressure of Luke on top of him made him feel the places he was bruised. Luke pulled away and examined Reid's body, while Reid watched him. As he gently carresed and kissed around where the bruises were, Reid closed his eyes and tried to breathe. How was Luke doing this to him? Why didnt he have control over himself?  
Why wasnt Luke thinking about Noah? Reid suddenly tensed up. Noah! His patient. He was making out with his patient's ex boyfriend. Guilt came over him. 'No, stop' Reid whispered, breathlessly, as he opened his eyes and reached out to stop Luke undoing his trousers. He suddenly realised that Luke had taken his top off, which would make it much harder to resist him.  
'What's wrong?' Luke looked up, suprised. It was clear that he was under the impression this was going to continue to alot more. Hell, he even was at first. But he couldnt. Luke wasnt his, he was Noah's.  
'I, i just... i cant. You have to go, now' he moved Luke of him, got up and put his top back on. Luke was watching him, but he didnt care. No matter how much Luke wanted this to happen, no matter how much he wanted this to happen, it couldnt. It was wrong.  
'Why? It was going really well.. Reid, come on...' Luke moved over towards Reid, holding his arms out. He wasnt going to give up, Reid knew that. 'Mr. Snyder, since when were we on first name basis? And incase you've forgotten, you've only just split with Noah. Now, here you are, trying it on with his doctor. Great boyfriend you are, now if you dont mind, i would like you to leave. Now.' Luke looked like he was about to argue back, but stopped himself. Instead, he picked up his t-shirt and walked out while putting it back on. Reid let out a breathe of relief. Atleast it was over. For now.

The Next Day...

--- Luke's point of view.

Java's coffee is good. Good for stress relief. Luke's mind was all over the place at the moment. What happened the night before left him feeling more confused, not to mention, sexually frustrated. Him and Dr. Oliver, they would have 'done it' if Reid hadnt kicked him out. He didnt know what happened, why Reid suddenly changed and told him to leave. He felt rejected. He had come onto his ex boyfriends doctor, and when it was getting very intresting, the doctor rejected him. Not to mention, Luke has to see him later on, when he goes to the hospital to hand over the check for the new wing funding. He put his face into his hands. Could it get anymore worse?  
'Luke?' a familiar voice asked, cautiously. Noah. He looked up and saw him hovering, wondering if he was right. 'Hi, Noah.' he answered, his voice shaking. Noah smiled at him and sat down on the opposite chair.  
'Arent you going to ask how i knew it was you?' Luke didnt answer, just waited and watched.  
'I could smell your aftershave. Your the only person who comes here with that certain smell. I know your smell all too well' he joked, still smiling. Luke's eyes filled with tears. He wasnt sure he was ready to be with Noah right now, after their break up. He got up and left without saying anything. Luke heard Noah call after him, wondering where he was going, but he didnt care. He had to get out of there, away from him. It hurt too much to be near him, to be reminded of the relationship they once had, that they both ruined. He wanted to see Reid again. Not for another make-out session, not even to go the whole way, just to be close to someone who he knows wants him. So he decided to drive to the hospital. He'd be working today. He fought back the tears that were threatening to come out. Luke didnt want to cry. He hated crying. He just wanted comfort.

30 minutes later.

--- Reid's point of view.

'Damn it!' Reid was losing his patience. He couldnt concentrate on anything, and it was making him angry. After last night's moment with Luke Snyder, Reid was really annoyed at himself. He should have resisted, things shouldnt have got that far. He started to think about the whole thing, Luke with his shirt off, kissing him all over, carressing him... His mouth was beginning to feel moist. He shook his head in order to get some sense, and returned to his files when the door to examination room 214 opened and Luke was standing in the doorway, looking at Reid. He stepped inside and closed the door as Reid stood up.  
'What are you doing here, Mr. Snyder?' he asked harshly. Reid didnt have time to do anything with Luke, he was in the hospital, expecting patients soon. They kept watching eachother, as Reid kept his distance. Suddenly, Luke's eyes were beginning to water.  
'Look, i know you most probably dont want to be anywhere near me after last night, but i didnt know who else to go too. My mom is with my siblings, My dad is with his girlfriend, i dont know where my grandmother is, and Noah is obviously not a option anymore. So please, dont turn me away?' Luke begged, his voice shaking and tears streaming down his face. Reid couldnt help it, before he could stop himself, he stuck his hand out which was instantly taken by Luke. Reid pulled him closer and put his arms around him, while Luke burried his head onto Reid's shoulder and clung onto him while he cried. He resisted him last night, when he was making things sexual, but when he was like this? Heartbroken, hurting, needing someone to be there for him when he has no-one, Reid couldnt tell him to go. He just couldnt. So while the young man cried about everything that has gone wrong in the last few months, Reid held him, realising he did, after all, care for the young blonde.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Reassuring and Relationship Status

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder

--- Luke's point of view

Luke Snyder had been lying on the hospital bed for 30 minutes, being held by Dr. Oliver while he grieved for his relationship and his bond with his biological father all being broken. His head was on Dr. Oliver's chest and the doctor was stroking his arm, reassuring him that everything will turn out for the best. He couldnt think why the doctor put on his usual act with people if there was someone like this deep down. Someone, so loving and comforting. He looked up at the doctor who was looking down at him and smiled.  
'What is it?' Reid asked him, curious as to why Luke was smiling. Luke just kept smiling at the doctor, while he was looking uncomfortable and confused. Luke laughed out loud.  
'What?' Reid asked again, getting impatient. 'Its just funny that your usually a jerk, but here you are, showing this side of you to me. I feel privillaged.' Luke teased, and the doctor laughed with him. Now that he had time to think of it, he did have a gorgeous smile. He should do it more often. Laughing too.  
'Well, you done now? I have to get back to my patients' Reid hurried him, still smiling happily. Luke didnt want to leave. He knew that if he left now, then he probably wouldnt see this side to the doctor for a while and he didnt want that. He wanted to keep this side to him, because in the way Reid was holding him he felt reassured, happy and, dare he say it, safe. But he had patients. So although it pained him, he moved of the bed and let the doctor get up.  
'Listen, um, thankyou for not turning me away and just, you know... Being there' Luke felt like a silly kid with a huge crush. You know the type of crush where you want to talk to the person so badly, but cant think of what to say?  
Well, Luke felt like a idiot as he walked towards the door with Reid. 'Yeah, well like i told you, sometimes im a good guy, even when i try not to be.' Reid smiled and went for the door handle, when Luke stopped him. He looked back at Luke.  
'Whats wrong?' he asked curiously. Luke turned Reid around, walked closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes. He started to caress the doctors cheek as he stood there looking from his eyes to his lips, while Reid watched every movement he was making. Luke kissed him, tenderly. It wasnt the same as their first kiss, it was just a simple, cute, romantic one. He wasnt there to come onto him, to try get alot more from the visit. He was simply there to be with him. Reid pulled away.  
'Mr. Snyder, why are you doing this to me?' he turned for the door and was about to walk out when Luke stopped him. He wanted to get everything sorted between them, wanted to know why Reid was pushing him away.  
'Me doing this to you? What about you? Just when i feel close to you, you start to push me away. It's like your the new Noah and quite frankly, i dont need that kind of relationship.' He said the word. Relationship. Reid looked at him with suprise and some other emotion. Guilt?

--- Reid's point of view.

'Relationship? Since when was this a relationship, Mr. Snyder?' he asked, more harshly than he meant too. He didnt want to have this conversation, didnt want to hurt Luke. But he couldnt be a rebound for anyone, he wouldnt. People may not like him, but they could atleast agree that he was worth more than that... Couldnt they?  
'Look, im sorry if that word scared you or whatever. But i dont get why your being this way. The moment at my mom's house was intense, the kiss last night was just incredible and kissing you right now just felt natural. Why are you being so stubborn?' Reid watched Luke. He was being serious. Kissing Reid felt natural, he liked being like that with him. But it didnt matter. The moment Noah's eyesite is back, Luke will be back with him. Reid couldnt get used to maybe calling Luke his, when Luke will never be his. He will always be Noah's. Luke was waiting for a answer, but Reid had no idea what to say. So he settled for the truth.  
'So what, you want to start a relationship with me? While Noah is blind, just cause he cant give you what you want, Mr. Snyder? Well, no. Im not going to be some silly little rebound relationship until the proper boyfriend comes back.  
Not now, not ever. So get lost.' Reid yelled, walking out of the examination room. He bumped into someone while walking away. Noah.  
'Watch where your... Oh, Noah. Your here for your appointment, right.' Noah looked confused, unsure what to say. Luke came running towards them and noticed Noah. He looked from Reid to Noah, although Noah hadnt realised Luke was there yet. Reid could tell that Luke felt awkward. Hell, Reid even felt awkward.  
'Hey, Noah.' Luke said, shyly. Noah reacted to Luke's voice, he looked hopeful. Reid watched Noah's facial expressions, trying not to look at Luke although he felt Luke's eyes on him. Nurse Julie came over.  
'Julie, could you take Mr. Mayer to examination room fourteen for me, Noah ill be there in a minute.' As the nurse did what she was told and led Noah away, Reid turned back to Luke, who was watching him.  
'You should leave now.' Reid ordered bluntly, then started walking away when Luke grabbed his arm and turned Reid to face him. Their eyes locked onto eachother for a moment before Luke finally spoke.  
'Me and Noah are over. For good. There is nothing left. Although a part of me will always love him and care for him, there is no way im going back. I know your worth more than rebound, so believe me when i tell you, you are more.  
Alot more.' in all of the time Luke was talking, he had been caressing Reid's cheek and looking at him with the most intense look. This time, when Luke went to kiss him, he knew he wasnt going to fight it, as much as he had doubts still in his mind. He knew that some nurses were probably watching, maybe even a doctor or two, but he just didnt have the strength to say no. Luke's lips met Reid's, there was no tongues involved, just simply a quick kiss to say goodbye. When Luke walked away, Reid watched him, unsure of how he got into the mess of officially being in a relationship with his patient's ex. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Happy and Wanting

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder

--- Luke's point of view.

Luke Snyder was happy. Actually, happy doesnt begin to cover it. He was ecstatic. Ever since him and Reid had officially became something earlier, although he wasnt sure what exactly, he had been finding it hard to find something to be sad about. Yes, Damien is in prison. Luke's thoughts? Good riddance! Him and Noah broke up. Oh well, one door closes, another opens. Family troubles? They'll be sorted soon enough. He was floating on cloud nine, and he loved every single second of it. He walked into Java and saw Noah. Luke ordered his coffee, then went over to him.  
'Hi, Noah. Hows things?' he asked cheerfully, sitting opposite him. Noah had jumped when Luke had spoken, but that just made Luke laugh.  
'Hey, things are good. Great in fact. Im having my first surgery in a few days. How about you? How's things with your family and Damien?' Noah replied, smiling. It felt good to see him smile and look relaxed. It felt good to be relaxed around him. Maybe they could continue being just friends?  
'You know, usual drama. But im good, doing well. Happy.' just at that moment, Dr. Oliver walked in. Luke looked over at him and smiled. 'Hey, im sorry Noah, i gotta go. Speak soon though' Luke rushed over to Reid and was about to kiss him when he pulled away.  
'Whats wrong?' he asked, feeling hurt. Reid had let Luke kiss him earlier, why was he pulling away now?  
'Your really wanting to kiss me, with your ex boyfriend sitting just over there' Reid whispered back. Luke smiled. He obviously still didnt get it. So, he decided to show him. Luke moved closer to Reid, put his hands on each side of his waist and kissed him. Reid moved his left hand to Luke's cheek and his right hand went to the back of Luke's head. They just stood there kissing for a moment when Katie walked in and saw them.  
'Woah, am i missing something? Since when did you two get together? I thought you were with Noah?' she asked them as they broke apart. Luke and Reid looked at eachother smiling then Reid turned to look at Katie as Luke turned round to see how Noah was. He could tell Noah was listening in to their conversation after hearing his name. He didnt care. Well, thats a lie. He did. But they both knew that they were over. Plus, Luke liked Reid. Alot.  
Noah was going to find out about it somehow. Might aswell be now. He turned around and looked at Katie.  
'Nah, me and Noah broke up. Me and Reid are together officially as of today' he turned around and looked at Noah's reaction. He looked hurt, like he was going to cry. Sure, Luke felt bad, but its best if they just dont get together again. He's better off with Reid.

--- Reid's point of view.

He had saw what Luke had just done. Look at Noah, then tell Katie that him and Luke were together, then look at Noah again for his reaction. Reid gave Katie a look that she understood as 'i want to talk to you later'. Luke got his coffee and led Reid outside after they said goodbye to Katie. He took Reid by the hand and started talking about stuff they could do that night. Watch a movie, go out to eat, go for a walk, or a swim at his grandmother's farm.  
It all sounded so... couply. He wasnt used to it. Sure, he had a few relationships. But never with someone like Luke. Luke was twenty years old, with a big crush on a man 8 years older than him with a stable career and mature mind.  
Reid felt weird about dating someone so young, but he was drawn to him in so many ways. Luke stopped for a moment and moved in for another kiss. Reid happily allowed him in. When they broke apart, Luke started talking again.  
'Maybe we can just go back to yours... Katie wont be back for a bit, right?' he suggested, seductively. Reid knew what Luke was getting at, what he asking. He also knew, that he wanted it too.  
'What are we waiting for?' he answered, returning the seductive tone. Luke smiled and led him towards where he had parked his car.

30 minutes later.

When they reached the front door to Katie's house, Luke pushed Reid in, quickly closed the door, pinned him up against the wall and kissed him, urgently. Reid returned the kiss, as urgent as Luke. They started heading towards Reid's bedroom, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Once they reached the bedroom, they were in within a second. Suddenly, things started heating up. Luke tore at Reid's shirt, not caring about buttons coming off, Reid removed Luke's t-shirt and lead him towards the bed. They fell and Reid landed on top of Luke, both still keeping their kiss going and making it go deeper. Their clothes couldnt come off fast enough, their bodies couldnt get any hotter and their hearts couldnt race faster. Every stress, every doubt in either men's head and lifes, suddenly gone. All that mattered right now was they were together, on this bed, making love for the first time... 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Afterwards and Noah..

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder

--- Luke's point of view.

Lying in Reid Oliver's arms, in his bed, felt more amazing than words could describe. Not just because of the fact they had just slept together for the first time, although it was a big part of it, but because being in Reid's arms made him feel something he had never felt with anyone. Safe. Luke looked up at his new lover and smiled. Reid returned the smile.  
'Being with you felt amazing.' Luke whispered, still smiling happily. Reid kissed Luke, got out of the bed and started getting dressed. 'Whats wrong?' Luke asked, confused. He wanted to stay with him for hours, he didnt want to be apart. Reid turned around and looked at him while putting his shirt back on.  
'Nothing, honestly. I just thought we could go for something to eat and well, we cant go outside naked, can we?' he replied, giving Luke a cheeky grin. Luke laughed, got up and started getting dressed. Atleast he was still going to be with him tonight. Spend time with him, properly. Like a proper couple. Luke felt Reid's arms wrap around him from behind, and Reid gave him a quick kiss on the back of his neck. He turned around to face him and kissed him for a long moment. When they broke apart, they smiled at eachother and Luke put his t-shirt on as Reid led him out the door.

24 minutes later.

Luke Snyder and Reid Oliver were sitting at Al's, eating burgers and fries while laughing with eachother. People looked at them curiously, wondering how both men who always acted like they hated eachother, were able to laugh with eachother in a way they didnt with anyone else. Luke looked around then returned his gaze to Reid who was smiling at him.  
'What is it?' he asked, curiously.  
'Everyone's watching us, probably wondering when we became such good buddies' Luke answered, laughing. Reid laughed along with him and leaned over to kiss him. Luke happily allowed their lips to meet and kissed the doctor back. He heard gasps in the background and couldnt help but smile. They were really giving these people something to talk about! They broke apart, looked around at all the people who were watching them then back to eachother,  
smiling.

The Next Day...

--- Reid's point of view.

Sitting in examination room 213 was Noah Mayer. Reid knew that when he went in there, he'd probably get the cold shoulder. Noah knew about him and Luke after all. Basically everyone knew after yesterday in Java then in Al's.  
Reid went over to the door of examination room 213, took a deep breath, then walked in. Sure enough, the tall, brown haired, blue eyed guy was sitting on the bed. He looked up when he heard the door open. Reid felt like he was watching him, although he knew that Noah couldnt see. 'Alright, Noah. So the first part of your surgery is happening in a few days. It's my duty to explain everything that could happen and the aftermath of the surgery. Sure enough, you could die. But dont worry, me being a brilliant neurosurgeon, i wont let that happen. After the surgery, you will probably suffer from serious headaches, which i will give you medication for. It's important for you to rest as much as you can, and get as much sleep as possible.  
I warn you that this is going to get very tiring, so you'll find yourself feeling very weak. Any questions?' Reid had basically rushed through the whole description, hoping that this appointment would be over with.  
'Yeah, when did you and Luke start getting close?' Noah replied, with a angry tone. Reid swallowed a lump that had randomly appeared in his throat. He didnt want to have this conversation with Noah, not a few days before the surgery, or ever actually.  
'Its important that you dont stress yourself out, Noah-' Reid began, but Noah put his hand up to interrupt him.  
'Just answer the damn question, Dr. Oliver. When did you and Luke start getting close? Is that why you wanted me and him to stay away from eachother? So you could have him to yourself?' Noah yelled, close to tears. 'No, it wasnt exactly part of the plan to get together with my blackmailer. Look, you two had your chance. Luke told me your relationship is over for good, he kissed me first, it just happened. We didnt get close to eachother, we didnt have a friendship, we just helped eachother out a few times. Hatred turned into Lust, it happens. Get over it.' Reid was good at faking he didnt care. He knew he had probably hurt Noah by his words, but he just wanted the young man to move on. Noah and Luke were over. Luke had made it clear to him. He watched Noah. He looked torn, unsure what to do or say. He got up, and walked out without another word. Reid let a sigh of relief escape him. He knew it wasnt over with Noah, but he wasnt worried. He was a fighter.

45 minutes later...

--- Luke's point of view.

Luke Snyder walked into Java and sat down opposite Noah, who was drinking his usual black coffee. Noah looked up when he heard someone sit down, trying to figure out who it was.  
'Luke?' he asked, cautiously. Luke smiled to himself. He was really getting good at being blind, as horrible as it may be for him. It reminded him why he fell inlove with Noah in the first place.  
'Hey, Noah. How are you?' Luke waited for Noah to answer when he gave out a laugh. 'Whats wrong?' 'Whats wrong? Your seeing my doctor, thats whats wrong. Why Luke? I thought you loved me, but when the going gets tough, you get together with someone else? Yeah, it really shows doesnt it!' Luke couldnt believe his ears.  
Noah was angry because Luke had someone else? Why? Luke was under the impression they had broken it off for good, that all they could be was friends. He expected him to be upset, but angry? How is that fair?  
'Noah, we broke up. Its a proper break up. We're not getting back together. What am i supposed to do, just wait around and not see anyone else? I like Reid, i want me and him to give it a go, so we are. If your not happy about that,  
then i guess ill just have to stay away until you come to terms with it.' With that, he got up and walked out. He knew he was probably being unfair but he didnt care. Noah had always been the one running away when things got tough for them both. He loved him, yes. But it was too much. He couldnt do it, he wasnt happy with him anymore. People probably would judge him for abandoning Noah, but dont they think he deserves to be happy? Isnt Luke allowed a happy relationship? Its what he has with Dr. Oliver. Sure, he's difficult, they snark at eachother, but they get eachother in a way Noah never got Luke. He couldnt give it up to please Noah, or anyone else. He just couldnt. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou all for the ratings and reviews, they make me smile :) Hope you enjoy this next chapter and the rest of the story :D Plus - Thankyou for all the advertising being done, its really made my days :D**

Chapter 7 - The day of the first surgery.

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder

--- Luke's point of view.

Today was Noah's first surgery. Luke had no idea how to feel. He knew that Reid wouldnt let anything bad happen to him, even if they were love rivals. But still, Noah was having surgery that could kill him. Something could still go wrong, no matter how careful Reid was. Luke was scared, which was why he was at the hospital. He knew the surgery would start at 2 oclock, Reid had told him the night before when they were together, watching a movie and cuddling on the sofa, kissing, touching, doing alot more.... The thought of it made Luke smile like a idiot to himself. He looked up and saw a nurse looking at him, confused. He smiled reassuringly and walked into examination room 214 where Noah was already sitting on the bed, in a hospital gown. Luke looked at his watch, it was 1.55pm. Noah looked up when he heard the door close.  
'Dr. Oliver?' he asked. He sounded nervous. Luke didnt blame him.  
'No, its me. Hey Noah.' Luke watched Noah's facial expression turn to confusion.  
'Why are you here, Luke? We're not together anymore. Unless, your here for your boyfriend.' Noah leaned back onto the bed, obviously not happy about Luke coming to see him. But he didnt care. He needed to be here for him.  
'Nope, im here for you. I know we're not together anymore, but your about to go into a surgery that could kill you. Did you really expect me to stay away?' Noah's facial expression went softer, like he knew that Luke was trying to do the right thing and was giving him a chance too. Noah held his hand out and Luke instantly took it and walked closer towards him. He felt close to Noah again, which felt weird. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, and brought him in for a cuddle. It wasnt cheating, there was nothing towards it. He was just simply comforting him, making him feel more at ease. Dr. Oliver came in and saw Luke holding Noah's hand and hugging him, which stopped him in his path. He looked suprised to see him with Noah, but he got himself together as the nurses were walking in.  
'Okay, Noah. It's time.' Noah pulled Luke's face closer to him and kissed his cheek.  
'I love you, Luke. Always.' Luke looked over at Reid, who looked away. He saw something in his eyes. Sadness? As the nurses led Noah out of the room, Reid looked up at Luke. They stood there watching eachother for a moment, then Reid walked out, away to do the surgery on the man that had owned Luke's heart for years.

6 hours later.

--- Reid's point of view.

'The surgery was a success, no complications what-so-ever, the patient has been given medication to help him sleep through the night.' Reid informed Bob, the cheif of staff at the hospital as he was in the locker room getting his coat. He felt good about another successful surgery, but what he had seen before the surgery with Luke and Noah was still getting to him. The way Luke looked at Noah, it was obvious the guy was still inlove with him. Reid knew that there was always going to be something between them two, but seeing it, just when he was beginning to let Luke in, killed him. He didnt want to let him close, if he was just going to run back to Noah when he got his sight back.  
'You did well today, Dr. Oliver. Ill get the night staff to keep a close eye on Noah tonight and tomorrow, we'll see how he's feeling. Im sure he'll have to stay in hospital for a while.' Bob watched Reid, knowing he wasnt really paying attention. He reached out his arm and patted him on the back. When he looked up at him, Bob smiled.  
'What?' Reid asked, suspiciously. He knew Bob was okay with him, but suddenly he was trying to go all father figure. Reid wasnt used to this type of attention from anyone.  
'You know, when you first came to Oakdale, you were cocky, arrogant, a jerk.' Reid smiled at the old man, remembering his first day in Oakdale when he had gotten arrested. When he hated Luke.  
'But now, although on the outside your still all of those things, i can see that on the inside, your a kind, thoughtful, caring man. All you need is someone to love you, someone for you to love. I know you may think its a waste of time right now, but one day, someone will turn up and see you for what you are. Your like those sweets, jawbreakers. Hard on the outside but soft and chewy on the inside. Its tough to get into the soft part, but once your there, its a good treat.' Bob smiled at Reid and walked out of the locker room, leaving Reid confused.  
'So im chewy and soft?' He asked himself. He shook his head in annoyance, grabbed his jacket and walked out.

20 minutes later.

Reid walked into his friend, Katie's front room to find Luke there waiting for him. He paused at the door for a second as the young blonde stood up and looked at him. 'What are you doing here, Mr. Snyder?' Reid asked, closing the front door. He took his jacket off and walked into the kitchen, Luke following him.  
'Mr. Snyder? What happened to Luke?' Reid looked over at Luke, seeing the hurt in his eyes. He started making himself a coffee while Luke watched him, unsure what to say. 'Look, Reid... Earlier with Noah, what you heard. Im sorry about that. I didnt know he was going to say that to me, i just.. I needed to be there for him. He was my first love, i cant just switch off my feelings for him. But that doesnt change what i feel about you.' Luke moved closer to Reid, carressing his arm. Reid looked into his eyes. The way he was looking at him told him that Reid was being silly. No matter how much Luke loved Noah, for Luke it was over. He wanted to be with him. Reid smiled at him and he returned the smile. Luke kissed him tenderly, then led Reid away from the kitchen and into the bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Big Sacrifice and Big Choice.

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder

--- Luke's point of view

As he walked into examination room 214 with a cup of Java's black coffee and a packet of their amazingly good chocolate chip cookies, Luke couldnt help but smile. Noah was there, still sleeping by the looks of it with bandages covering his eyes and head, while Reid was examining him. When Luke closed the door, Reid looked up and smiled at Luke as he walked over to where he was standing.  
'Hey, handsome.' Luke greeted, seductively. Reid turned to face him and they kissed while Noah moved around on the bed. Luke quickly pulled away, scared he was awake. He looked from Noah to the doctor, who was looking at him with a mixture of confusion and frustration. He went back to examining Noah as he sat up on the bed. 'Hi, Noah.' Luke whispered, awkwardly. Noah ignored him as Reid stepped away from the bed and started writing notes in his clipboard.  
'Okay, so how are you feeling this morning?' Reid asked, not looking up. 'My head hurts, but you dont need to be a doctor to realise its to be expected. Now, can i have some food?' He replied in a harsh tone. Luke looked up at Reid, who had looked up from his clipboard and was looking from Noah to Luke. 'I have Java's chocolate chip cookies here, with a black coffee to soak it down. Thought it would cheer you up.' Luke answered, trying to sound happy and comfortable. He had hoped it would rub off on both his guys, he thought wrong.  
'Oh great, cause Java's coffee and cookies are the answer to everyones problems, right? Just get out of here, Luke.' Luke and Reid looked at eachother, and Reid signalled him to leave. He put the Java bag down on the side table and walked out. Obviously Noah was tired and stressed, but there was really no reason to take it out on him, again. He got that he was still pretty pissed about him and Reid, but thats too bad. He waited outside until Reid stepped out of the room and walked over.  
'So, how is he?' Reid looked at Luke as if he had just asked the most stupidest question in the world. He felt like a moron.  
'Well apart from the obvious, he's upset. Upset about us. Look, are you sure you really want to do this? We can both see how it is for him and its no good for his recovery. He needs to trust me and he needs to be able to take advice from me, which he cant if he knows im sleeping with his boyfriend.' Luke was shocked. He was about to argue back when Reid interrupted him. 'Dont say he's an ex boyfriend, okay. Cause its pretty clear that there is still something between the two of you. I think you should try and work it out with him, see if it really is finished, that way you wont live your lives with a lot of what-if's.' He looked Luke in the eyes. He was being serious. A lump came out of nowhere in his throat and tears started stinging his eyes. He tried to fight them back with all his might.  
'So your breaking up with me? You want me to go back to Noah?' His voice sounded shaky. He knew it, but he tried to hide what he was feeling. The look Reid was giving him though, Luke knew he failing miserably.  
'Yes. I am and i do. Im sorry.' With that, Reid was gone. Walked away to do his rounds, leaving Luke with nowhere to go.

4 hours later.

Luke was lying on his bed, listening to music and trying to chill out. Today was seriously full of stresses. The Grimaldi shipping company was becoming a disaster zone, his family were a complete mess and his love life was much worse. Reid had broken their relationship off, because he felt Luke and Noah still had unfinished business. Maybe they do, maybe they dont. Luke couldnt see how he would be able to find out when Noah was still so mad at him for getting with Reid in the first place. Not only that, he couldnt just stop thinking about Reid. His smile, his laugh, his beautiful blue eyes, his soft hair that Luke loved running his fingers through, his body....

_The next minute he was in a grey coloured room with a king size bed in the middle of the room. He was lying on the bed, naked, with someone on top of him kissing his neck and shoulders while feeling around Luke's body. It felt good. Really man had an amazing body, strong arms, soft skin, pretty thin. 'I love you. Atleast, im starting too.' Luke whispered into the man's ear, running his fingers through his soft dark blonde hair._

Luke opened his eyes, and he was in his bedroom again. He sat upright. 'Reid...' he whispered to himself. He was falling inlove with the doctor. He knew he felt something for the guy, but he didnt think he would start feeling this. The guy was a jerk to everyone who basically knew him. He had even been a jerk to Luke. But so had Noah when they first kissed. Luke was confused. He got up and ran out of his house. He couldnt handle choosing. He was going to Noah's room in Memorial. If he saw Reid before he got there, it was him.  
If he didnt, he'd go back to Noah, try again. Seemed fair. Besides, he was only beginning to feel deeply for Reid, whereas he's loved Noah for years. How do you choose between two people who get to you like that?

20 minutes later.

--- Reid's point of view.

Sitting in a stuffy office with loads of paperwork, Reid was going insane. He couldnt concentrate on anything that he had to do. Partly because he was so hungry it hurt, but the other reason... He couldnt exactly get it sorted by heading to the diner, like his first problem. He had broken up with Luke so that Noah could trust him as a doctor. Since Noah had found out about him and Luke, he had been resistant to work with him, take his advice. He knew he was angry and upset, but he couldnt understand why the guy would just stop being cooperative just because his boyfriend preffered him. Either way, it had to be done. Who was he kidding anyway? Luke and Noah belong together, Luke was only with him for the sex. Okay, he had to admit. The sex was great, but he had thought there might be more to it. Oh well, whats done is done. He closed the document into a folder, chucked it down onto the desk and stood up. He looked out of the door window to see Luke walking into Noah's room and closing the door. Curiousity got the better of him and he went out and listened in at the door. Good thing these doors are pretty thin.  
'Me and Doctor Oliver, we're not together anymore.' Luke was informing Noah. Reid looked around to check that no-one was watching him and continued to listen in to their conversation.  
'Oh, why?' Noah asked, curious. Reid peeked through the window and saw Luke. His face looked sad. Almost, heartbroken. Reid shook his head as if to shake the thought away. He knew Luke wouldnt be heartbroken. They didnt feel enough for eachother for it to go that far.  
'Look, Noah. Im sorry. This whole thing was a mistake, The break-up, Reid, it was a bad mistake. I hate myself for hurting you. Please, can we try again? Make this work? You told me before you went into surgery that you loved me, even though you knew about me and Reid. Well, i love you too. I do.' Reid watched as Luke sat next to Noah on the bed, caressing his cheek. He watched Noah smile, then Luke kiss him. He just watched, while Noah let him enter his mouth, kissing Luke back with as much force as Luke was giving him. He continued to watch, as his heart continued to sink with the reveal that all he had been, was another Luke Snyder mistake.

**Sorry for the really long gap, had a writters block :/ BUT dont worry, there is alot more to come! This part, i didnt actually plan, but i thought of one or two twists that i might try out, so in order for me to do that, this needed to happen. But dont worry people, im hoping that you will love whats gonna come, cause im liking the idea of it! So stay tuned :D And i still already know how this will end, i just wanna challenge myself with these twists! For the people who might wonder - Its not killer/dramatic/psychotic fathers or whatnot, its just simple blast from the past for one of the three boys ;) Stay tuned! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - A blast from the past

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder.

--- Luke's point of view.

'Okay, Mom. Ill head over to the lakeview now and ill collect the documents for you, you stay at home with Faith...' he listened to his mother's instructions down the phone as he looked over at Noah, who was listening in to their conversation and smiling. 'Noah, Mom says hi.' 'Hi' Noah replied, forcing back a laugh. Luke laughed. He couldnt remember the last time he was this way with Noah, but it felt good. He felt comfortable. He said goodbye to his mom then to Noah and walked out to his car, feeling pretty chilled out. Him and Noah were okay now, his mom and dad were dealing with Faith, everything was fine. Except one thing that he had been trying to keep out of his mind since he and Noah got back together. Reid. Luke sighed when he thought his name. He wished it had worked out for all of them, Reid included. Luke had been falling inlove with him after all. He knew he still felt strongly about him, still cared deeply for him, but Noah was his boyfriend again. Reid had wanted him to go back to him. He got into his car and turned the key. There was stuff to do, so he had to wait until later to think about the situation with Reid.

1 hour later.

When he arrived at the lakeview front desk and asked for the documents his mother sent him to get, Luke was in a rubbish mood. Usually it took 15 minutes from the hospital to get to the lakeview, but there had been a accident and he had been stuck in traffic for 45 minutes. He tapped his fingers on the desk, waiting for the receptionist to get the documents when a black haired, brown eyed man came to the desk and asked for a room. He looked the man up and down. His body was pretty hot. Muscular. The man looked in his 30's, but he was in his prime. 'Also, would you happen to know a Dr. Oliver? Ive been looking for him, but i dont know where he stays or where the hospital he works at is.' the man asked the receptionist in a australian accent. The receptionist shook her head and the guy looked disappointed. She gave him the documents and he was about to turn away and walk out when curiousity got the better of him.  
'Im sorry, did you say your looking for Dr. Oliver?' Luke asked, as the man looked up. He smiled at Luke as he watched him curiously. Maybe it was a ex patient, or a patients partner or something?  
'Yeah, do you know where he is? Im Kenny, by the way.' The man.. Kenny answered, holding his hand out for Luke to shake. Luke took his hand and smiled back at him.  
'Im Luke and yes, i do know where he is. Memorial hospital. Im just going there to visit my boyfriend, i could take you if you like?' The man nodded in appreciation and followed Luke out to his car. Luke was hoping it wasnt someone who was like Dennis Judd and wanted to hurt Reid. 'So, how do you know Dr. Oliver?' Luke asked, making it seem like he was just trying to make conversation with the guy. Kenny looked at him and smiled.  
'Oh, me and Dr. O. go way back.' Kenny replied. The way he said that made Luke wonder what this guy was here for. What was Luke driving to Reid?

20 minutes later.

The traffic had cleared up for the way back to the hospital, which Luke was thankful for. He was getting anxious to know what Kenny was wanting with Reid. As both men walked into the 3rd floor, they both saw Dr. Oliver facing them but with his head down as he was writing into a clipboard. Kenny signalled Luke to be quiet and Luke watched as he walked closer to Dr. Oliver. He walked up behind him, confused.  
'Well, some things never change.' Kenny chuckled and Reid looked up. He stood there frozen for a minute, looking at Kenny in disbelief.  
'So, arent you gonna give me a kiss?' He asked, flirting with Reid. Reid smiled and walked over to Kenny and clashed their mouths together. Luke let out a breath, as he felt his heart sink to the floor.

--- Reid's point of view.

He pulled away from Kenny and smiled at him. It had been nearly 5 years since they had saw eachother, now here he was. Back in his life. He didnt know how to feel, but he had been wanting to kiss those lips ever since they said goodbye, when Kenny went to Egypt to explore the tombs, find out more about history. He had always wanted to be a explorer. He was as dedicated to exploring as Reid was to medicine. Probably why they clicked.  
'How did you get here?' What happened in Egypt? Why didnt you keep in touch?' The questions flew out of Reid's mouth before he could stop them. Everything he had wondered since he had gone, he wanted answers. 'Well, i went back to Dallas to our home. You werent in, so i figured you'd be at the hospital. I went there and they told me you had your own practice now, so i went there and the receptionist told me you were here, in Oakdale. I couldnt think of any logical explanation to why you would leave your own practice in Dallas to come to a town like this, so i decided to come here and find you to bring you back to Dallas. As for Egypt and keeping in touch, it was a serious dead end and we couldnt afford to keep in touch with loved ones. I would have if i could have, you know that. After 2 years i figured you had probably moved on, so in the time i was there i dated a few guys, but nothing serious. Your the only man for me, Reid. Ive missed you.' Kenny closed the distance between them with another kiss. When they broke apart, he looked over to his right, his heart racing when he saw him. Luke. They looked at eachother for a minute, Luke looked like he either wanted to cry or yell. Kenny followed Reid's gaze and looked over at Luke.  
'Oh, yeah! Sorry, man. You know how it is, you reunite with true love's after a few years apart, you just simply forget about everything and everyone surrounding you. Thanks for the lift. You can go visit your boyfriend now, im in good hands.' He said, turning back to Reid and moving in for a hug. Reid put his arms around him, still not breaking his gaze from Luke. He saw tears run down Luke's face as the young blonde entered the room where his boyfriend was waiting for him.

**Whatcha think of that twist?! I got the idea from the fact that people who Reid used to know keep popping up, like Judd and Chris Hughes. I figured, if two people who hate him pop up into the storyline, why not someone who loved him? I mean, he must of had a boyfriend or two, the writters cant seriously expect us to believe he's a whatever age he is virgin, can they? LOL anyway, i still know how this will end, and i might use another twist, but im debating on it right now. Either way, you'll find out how this plays out soon enough! So keep checking and thankyou for the reviews, me loves reviews :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Missing you.

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder.

--- Luke's point of view.

_Lying on his stomache, he felt the mans hands running through his hair as he rocked into him. Luke could feel him inside him, feel his breath on his neck, his hands through his hair and running up and down his body. 'Reid...' he heard the man moan with pleasure as the sound of his name came from Luke's mouth. He had a tingling feeling as his hands reached down towards-_

The alarm went off, taking him away from his dream. _Damnit!_ he thought. That was officially the 10th dream he had of Reid, none of them being innocent. Ever since he had seen him with that australian moron, who had been in egypt for 5 years apparently, he had been going crazy with jelousy. Luke didnt know much about Reid, but Kenny knew everything. They had obviously been in a relationship for a long time by the way they were together when they met up again for the first time since the departure. When he had seen Reid kiss him, his eyes failed him. They leaked with tears. Luckily, Kenny wasnt paying attention and Noah still had the bandages on. He hadnt seen Reid in a few days, he didnt go back to see Noah after he left that night a week ago. He was probably wondering where Luke was. He dragged himself out of bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower, brush his teeth and get ready. His thoughts were always about Reid, he couldnt concentrate, he could barely eat, sleep, blink, without Reid creeping up into his brain. He wouldnt mind so much about the dreams, if Reid were his to dream about.  
"Stop it, damnit! Your with Noah! Stop thinking about his doctor!" he told his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He looked at himself pleadingly, hoping that by some miracle, he'd figure out what to do. It never happened. He sighed, finished getting ready and went to the foundation to try do some paperwork.

40 minutes later.

_"I cant stop thinking about you." Luke pleaded, upset and confused. He stared at the man, begging him with his eyes to be with him. Reid's beautiful blue eyes just stared back at him._  
_"You have Noah, i have Kenny." he answered, emotionless. Luke stepped closer to Reid, knowing what he was going to do._  
_"I dont want Noah. You dont want Kenny. I want you and you want me." he didnt wait for the answer, knowing Reid it would have been snarky. He just crashed his lips to Reid's, almost knocking him over. Reid responded urgently, they were both removing items of clothing, walking over to Reid's office desk. Reid threw the stuff of the desk and lay Luke down on top of it. He got on top of him, and they started kissing again, more urgent than before.  
"I love you, i really really love you" Luke whispered into his ear when they had broken apart and he had moved on to Luke's neck. Reid looked up at him, his eyes filled with pain. Luke smiled reassuringly and caressed his cheek.__ They both moved in slowly, allowing the romance to take them into the moment. Their lips were a inch apart and all Luke wanted was to-_

"Luke, you okay?" his mothers voice took him from his daydream, making him jump. He looked at the files on the desk and the pen in his hand that he had been tapping on the desk. _Get yourself together, damnit!_ he thought to himself as he smiled at his mom.  
"Yeah, im fine. I was just, um.. Thinking." he replied, in a embarresed tone. He looked away, praying to god that it wasnt written all over his face that he had been having... not so innocent thoughts.  
"About Noah? His bandages come off today, dont they?" Lily asked him with concern. Luke looked up in realisation.  
"Damn! I forgot, um, Mom could you do these for me? I have to get to the hospital." he pleaded as he got up and put his jacket on. His mom nodded at him, suprised that he had forgotten something as important as Noah's bandages coming off. Luke gave her a hug and ran out. He didnt quite feel like explaining himself. Now all he could think about was Noah's bandages were coming off and he was going to the place where he was sure the man that had been driving him crazy recently would be. He felt butterflies in his stomache. _I really need to get a grip! _he thought, frustrated.

--- Reid's point of view.

This last week has been a weird one to say the least. Not only had he been reunited with a lost love which he was still trying to work his head around, he had also not seen Luke Snyder since he brought Kenny to him. There was a time were he would have cherished the break from the spoilt 'Richie Rich', but now everything has changed, when he didnt see him something just didnt feel right. Luckily he had Kenny to distract him. The night they were reunited, he had taken him back to his place and they talked for hours on end, catching up, talking about the relationship, about the past, how they met. Everything. At about two oclock the next morning, they had both decided it was time to call it a night. He let Kenny stay over, but he slept on the couch. Kenny did try to protest but it got him nowhere. "Too much perfection all in once, i doubt your brain could take it." Reid had joked. It had always been them. Snarking at eachother when they first met, Kenny really challenged Reid. He knew from day one he had met his match. At first, it frustrated him. Then they just started to click once they found out more about eachother. Eventually, it grew to love. No-one has ever challenged him as much as Kenny did. Well, no-one until Luke.

Luke.. He challenges him more than Kenny ever had. He's not afraid to touch him when he wants too, get in his face when he wants too. Luke was just, something else. Completely different to Kenny. Reid shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and entered examination room 213. Noah was waiting for his bandages to come off. Alone.  
"Alright, Noah. Are you ready?" he asked, gently. This was it. He knew that Noah wouldnt be able to properly see again, the scans had showed he needed a few surgeries. But there would be a change. He didnt know what, but he was anxious to find out. Just then the door opened behind him and he turned around to find Luke there, out of breathe. His heart skipped a beat when Luke looked at him and their gazes locked for a moment. He couldnt take anymore and quickly looked away.  
"Sorry im late, i was finishing something of at the foundation." Luke moved over to the other side of Noah and took his hand in his. They squeezed eachother for a moment, in hope that this surgery had done something.  
"Okay, when i take these bandages off, i need you to open your eyes and describe to me what you see, if anything." Reid began unwrapping the bandages from Noah's head and eyes. With every moment all three men were getting more and more anxious. If Noah couldnt see anything, it meant Reid had to replan his therapy, up the dosage of his medication and probably do more surgeries than he thought he had too. When the bandages were completely off, Noah opened his eyes. Reid studied him for a moment as he blinked a few times. _Please let this work for him._ he thought, anxiously praying that the news was good. Noah looked up to the light and blinked.  
"I can see the light!" Noah yelled, happy. Reid smiled and looked at Luke, who was smiling back at him._ thankyou._ Luke mouthed to him. Reid nodded and went towards the door, only to stop and look back to find Luke watching him. They looked at eachother for a long moment and Reid thought he saw something in Luke's eyes, he just didnt know what.  
"Luke, i can see the light!!! Isnt it great?! Dr. Oliver, thankyou. Thankyou so much!" Noah cried, bringing Luke and Reid out of their intense gaze.  
"Its fine, Noah. Ill go and do my rounds, then check back later to fill you in on the new plans for the therapy and the next surgery." Reid gave Luke another quick smile and walked out, happy with the turn of events.

After work, Reid went to the lakeview to meet Kenny. He told Katie that he would probably be back later that night, because whenever Kenny went out on a bender, he really let himself go. He had always been that way and Reid had always been the person to basically carry him home. He was hoping that with time away and growing up, he had calmed down a little. He entered the 7th floor of the lakeview and went to the door of Kenny's room. It was slightly open. Reid knocked then walked in, confused. He went to the centre of the room. The lights were dim, the sheets were silk. It looked like a lovenest. He jumped when he heard the door close behind him and turned around. Kenny was watching him, smiling. In a robe, with nothing on underneath Reid guessed. _Oh crap._ he thought. He gulped and stood there, not sure what to say.  
"Ive been waiting for this for 5 years." Kenny whispered in a seductive tone as he walked over to Reid. _Oh double crap._  
"Kenny, look-" his sentance was swallowed by Kennys mouth reaching his. The kiss was passionate, sweet. A reminder of his past, his life he had before Kenny had went exploring. It was a good life, a good reminder. He had missed those lips, his muscles, his love. But he didnt feel right. This didnt feel right. He wasnt Luke. Kenny started undoing Reid's shirt as they kissed, and leading him over to the bed where they fell back, Kenny on top.  
"Kenny, i-" kiss. "I cant-" kiss. "Im sorry-" kiss. "Kenny, will you STOP? I cant." They both lay there, out of breathe. Kenny watched Reid for a moment, shocked and confused, then he smiled.  
"Oh, i get it. Your playing hard to get. Well, you know ive always loved a challenge. Just when i think you cant suprise me, you do. No wonder i fell inlove with you." He took Reid's shirt off and chucked it on the hotel rooms floor, then went back to kissing him, forcefully. Reid couldnt breathe, he felt like he was being suffocated. _Push him off, Push him OFF!_ he screamed in his head. But he felt numb, his arms felt trapped. He knew Kenny didnt realise what he was doing, he had those type of moments alot. Kenny reached for Reid's trousers, Reid's hands automatically went up and stopped him in his tracks. Kenny stopped the kiss and looked at Reid, anger in his eyes.  
"What is wrong with you? We aint seen eachother in 5 years, now that im back your living in this hellhole town and you wont make love with me?! What the hell happened to you?" he yelled, glaring at Reid. Reid pushed him off, put his shirt back on and walked out while being glared at, not saying another word.

* * *

**Ahhh, Its good to be back :D Sorry for the really long wait people, my life has been pretty hectic and busy! And whenever i had a moment to myself, i just seriously couldnt be bothered writing :D But theres chapter 10 for you lovely readers :) I know sometimes, ill probably write them out of character, but its what i need to do to make this storyline work. And believe me when i say, the story aint over yet ;) Ino it may seem weird right now, but i PROMISE to make it better for you lovely people out there! Reviews are good, they keep me inspired :D and incase ya didnt realise, the italic bits are either dreams/daydreams/thoughts :) sorry, shoulda put that up there ^ LOL! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Two updates in two days, how nice am i too you people? ;) Okay, i will warn you now. We see a dark side to Kenny. Ino, its weird :D Kinda like the atwt writers, with villans and such, but this guy aint a villain, hes just gonna be someone who wants Reid, and will do ANYTHING to have him, whether Reid wants to or not. Bahahahaaa, i warned ya ;) Dont worry though, im not gonna go completely overboard *we'll leave that to the proper writers of atwt ;)* im just gonna make him be an ass. Anyway! Im really nervous about this chapter actually, i dunno why. I hope its good enough! But send me reviews, tell me what you think :)**

**I do not own the characters. If i did..... thats another matter ;D  
**

* * *

Chapter 11 - Attack and Regret

Reid Oliver and Luke Snyder

--- Reid's point of view.

Reid had been driving around town for an hour, trying to work out what was in his head. Kenny had tried it on with him, why hadnt he given in? What did it matter that he wasnt Luke, Luke was with Noah now. Him and Reid were over. They only had a few days of a relationship, before Reid had broken it off for Noah's sake. The guy seems to have forgotten about the fact that Luke and Reid had a 'fling' as it was called, he talked to both of them like nothing had happened. Now that he had Luke. Reid groaned. Why was he so bothered about a 'bad mistake' as Luke had worded it to Noah. He pulled over in the driveway to his home he shared with Katie and walked inside the house. The lights were off, Katie must either be out, or in bed. He checked the clock. 11:30pm, so probably the latter. He switched the lights on and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. He knew he wouldnt be able to sleep tonight if he didnt have atleast a little bit of help, so he downed it, then grabbed another, then another until he had finished the six pack in the space of five minutes. He walked over to the couch and turned the TV on, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. Reid felt a little light-headed, the booze was working. He wasnt an alcoholic, he just had no other option. It was either this or stay awake all night. This was easiest. He was taken from his thoughts by a knock on the door.  
"Oh for goodness sake." he whispered to himself as he got up and answered, not sure who he was expecting. Kenny walked in and stopped when he was right behind him and turned to face Reid as he closed the door.  
"You didnt answer my question." he growled at him. Reid turned to face him, confused.  
"What question?" he slurred. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.  
"What has happened to you? Why are you living here? Why wont you make love with me?" Kenny yelled, sounding frustrated and desperate. Reid laughed, he couldnt help himself.  
"What has happened to me? Life. Why am i living here, Why not? Why wont i make love with you, why should i? You left 5 years ago, i havent heard from you since. I know, it was beyond your control, yada yada, but we have both grown up and moved on. Now if you dont mind, id rather go to bed and sleep than have this conversation." Reid headed over to the couch to get the remote and turn the TV off when Kenny had came up behind him and pushed him down. Reid looked up drowsily and confused as Kenny climbed onto him and pinned down his arms.  
"Reid, we made a pact that we would be together forever. We promised eachother that no matter what, im yours and your mine. That isnt changing now." he sneered, and started kissing Reid. Yet again, he felt like he couldnt breathe, like he was trapped. _What the hell, when did he get aggressive?!_ he thought, panicking but unable to fight back. He tried struggling as Kenny ripped off his shirt and started kissing him all over his body.  
"Kenny, get off me, im not joking!" Reid yelled, trying to shove the muscular guy off him.  
"What the hell is going on?!" a woman's voice came, grabbing Kenny's attention. Reid took the chance to shove him of and he landed to the floor. He got off the couch, grabbed Kenny, threw him out and locked the door then turned back to Katie as Kenny banged on the door. The beautiful blonde looked at him, concern and shock in her eyes.  
"You cant hide from me forever! I will have whats mine!" his voice came from the other side of the door, then his footsteps as he walked away. Reid looked down and remembered that he was shirtless then looked back at Katie who had walked into the kitchen and started making some tea.  
"Wanna talk about it?" she asked him as he reached the fridge.  
"Nah, i just want a sandwich." he replied, smiling at her. She looked at him dumbstruck, but didnt push it. As Reid made himself a sandwich, he tried to ignore the thought that Katie wasnt the blonde he wanted to confide in.

--- Luke's point of view.

Luke looked at the clock. 11:45pm. He was still at the hospital, staying over the night to be by Noah's side. He looked over at Noah, who was sleeping happily. Luke was so happy that Noah could see the light. He was relieved that he was getting his sight back, finally. Then Noah could move on and he could move on. He just wasnt sure if he still wanted it to be together. He didnt have that much time with Dr. Oliver. Few days, week at the most. Then he told him to come back to Noah, which he did. Noah is finally beginning to accept some of Luke's help, finally realising what Luke needs and was trying to give it to him. But now, it just wasnt enough. Luke loves Noah, he **always** will. He just didnt think they were enough for eachother anymore. Noah moved over onto his side, still happily dreaming. Luke's eyes began to fill with tears as he watched the man he thought would be his forever sleep, knowing that when the surgeries were done, Luke had to let him go. Noah wasnt going to do that, he didnt like change that much. No, Luke had to be the strong one. To let them both be set free. He regretted listening to Reid. He shouldnt of let Reid walk away, he should have told him he needed to be with him. All Luke wanted was to be in the doctors arms and feel safe. It's like he craved for his touch. Being apart was driving him insane. All he could do was pray that it would all work out for the best in time, the only thought that had him relaxed enough for him to drop off to sleep..

The next day.

Luke woke up on a very uncomfortable camp bed, with back ache. He looked over to the hospital bed and saw Noah was awake and drinking some coffee. He sighed, threw the covers off and walked over to him. Noah looked in his direction after hearing him move.  
"Luke, you awake?" he asked, smiling. Luke laughed, sat down next to him on the bed and pulled him in for a cuddle.  
"Yep, im awake. I need coffee though." he replied, then took the mug out of Noah's hand and stole a sip. "Ugh, Noah. I love you and all, but you have way too much sugar." they shared a laugh when the door opened and Dr. Oliver walked in. Luke looked up and caught his gaze as he stopped dead on the scene he walked in on.  
"Dr. Oliver?" Noah's voice broke the silence and Reid looked away from Luke, doing his best not to catch his eye again.  
"Hey, Noah. How are you feeling?" he asked, as he walked over to Noah's side. Luke kept watching him, wanting desperatly to tell him this scene meant nothing. He had forgotten how blue his eyes were.  
"My head is killing me, but other than that, im good." Noah replied, sounding awkward. Reid started examing Noah, making sure everything was doing fine. They both made small talk, but Luke couldnt say a word. He was just caught up on how beautiful Reid was. His mind went back to the first day at Katie's, when he had offered to donate money for the new wing. That first kiss, the first time he felt his body up close to him, the first time he saw him shirtless. He could remember the colour of his skin, the skinny body, but his amazing arms. The same arms that had held him quite a few times, that he had felt around his body. Luke gulped. He couldnt stand being around him and not having him. He got up, put his socks, shoes and jacket on, then left the room with one last glance to Reid, who was watching him with understanding in his eyes.

* * *

**Cause im really nice (or evil, whichever way ya wanna see it ;)) im gonna give you a spoiler for the next chapter!**

**Next chapter - Luke and Reid are still missing eachother, one of them acts on it, and its seen by someone suprising. **

**Will give ya a clue, it aint Kenny/Katie/Noah ;) bahahaha! Dont forget to review :D and keep reading :D  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooooooookay, now who else thought that the almost sex scene was EXTREMELY FRIGGIN HAWT? :D ahem, sorry, back to the story! Im sorry for the long wait, life is chaotic at times, and when i got time to myself i just cant help but watch loads of lureness and read other fanfics ;D But here we are, im updating this for you's! Hope i dont disappoint :)**

Chapter 12 - Treatment plans, Jelousy, Passion, then SUPRISE!

--- Reid's point of view.

"Okay, so you might be able to go back home today if your feeling up to it. Scans show that there is no damage, the first surgery was a success and i was able to come up with more treatment plans. You'll be on medication for the next two weeks, ill be seeing you daily and in a week ill do a scan to make sure its safe for us to do the second surgery. If it is safe, it will be in two weeks time. If not, then it will be a bit longer until your brain properly heals. Any questions?" Reid had sped his way through that, trying to get out of the awkward examination. He wasnt quite sure if it was more awkward now or when Luke had been there, but either way, he needed to get away.  
"No, no questions. I understand everything." Reid turned and went over to the door and was just about to leave when Noah's voice came from behind him. "Um, Dr. Oliver?" _Oh great, what now?_  
"Yes, Noah?" he replied, turning back and trying to sound impatient instead of nervous. _Get a grip, i dont do nervous! Then why was he doing all he can to get away from Noah and Luke? Oh just SHUT UP!_ he screamed in his head. Damn Luke for making him a wreck.  
"You know, um.. You know what happened, between you and Luke?" Reid continued to watch the guy, unsure where this conversation was leading, not even sure if he wanted to know where it was leading.  
"Yes..." he eagered him on, trying to sound confident and careless.  
"It really was nothing, wasnt it?" Noah asked. Reid could tell by his facial expression that he wasnt sure he wanted to know the answer and that he didnt want this conversation anymore than Reid did. But at the same time, it was eating the guy up. Knowing the man he loves was with another man. Reid sighed, he felt sorry for the guy. He would do anything to make sure the pain would go away for Noah, even if it meant him suffering more.  
"Yes, it was really nothing. I meant nothing to Luke, he meant nothing to me." he tried to cover up the fact that his heart was breaking as he said those words. Trying to tell the boyfriend of the man you love that he meant nothing to you, hurt. Alot. Reid let a gasp of suprise. _Love? No. Just, No. He couldnt. They barely knew eachother. But somehow they understood eachother so well, they got eachother in a way that no-one did. When one of them said something, the other knew exactly what he meant-_  
"Dr. Oliver?" the sound of the blind man's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He sighed and cleared his throat, trying to ready himself to sound like a heartless ass like he always did.  
"Mr. Mayer, dont worry. Me and Mr. Snyder, we're nothing to eachother. Theres no spark, no nothing. You and him are going to be together for a long time, so dont worry about a stupid mistake that we made." and with that, he turned and walked out, leaving Noah to his thoughts.

2 hours later.

He was in his office, looking over some patient notes when the door opened. He looked over and glared at the man in the room, who looked back at him with guilt and sadness in his eyes. Reid chucked the files onto the desk and turned fully round to face him, waiting for him to say anything.  
"I was out of order last night, Reid-"  
"Out of order? Really?" he continued to glare at Kenny, who was trembling with the sound of anger in Reid's voice. _Served him right_, he thought.  
"I shouldnt of been like that. Ive never been like that. I just, i-"  
"You, what? You had too much to drink? You decided, oh okay, if Reid isnt going to have sex with me willingly ill try and force it from him, with a woman and a baby in the next room."  
"I didnt know there was a woman and a baby! I didnt even plan to do that when i went over to yours. I just, lost control." Reid gave him a 'what the fuck' look, and Kenny's eyes began to water with sadness and frustration.  
"Please, Reid. Please dont let what we have together be ruined by one mistake? I know, i crossed the line and you cant hate me as much as i hate myself right now-"  
"Wanna bet?" he raised his eyebrows, determined to stay angry.  
"Please.." his voice and eyes were begging him to forgive, to forget. Reid sighed. He knew Kenny wasnt a monster and he obviously felt guilty over what happened. His eyes softened and Kenny smiled lightly back at him.  
"If it happens again-"  
"It wont." At this, Kenny walked towards Reid and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled away from him as quickly as the lips met his and looked at him. Kenny's face went from confusion to disappointment.  
"Um, so, can i see you later? You know, just to.. talk. Watch a movie, eat. Anything." he asked, with hope in his voice. Reid watched the man with sadness and nodded, knowing full well that it might end up to be more than that.

--- Luke's point of view.

He was on his way to see Noah when he ran into Kenny walking out of Dr. Oliver's office. The man looked rough, tired eyes, ruffled hair, but he still managed to look pretty hot. Kenny turned to see Luke and smiled.  
"Hey, Luke right?" he asked, trying to remember the name of the man who took him to his long lost love. Luke faked a smile.  
"Yeah, your Kenny right?" _This is not going to be easy_, he thought.  
"Yup. Hows the boyfriend? You never said what he was in here for, but only if you dont mind telling me?" Luke examined the man up and down, taking in all of what Dr. Oliver had been into for years. The rubbish style in hair (really it was nice, kinda hot..), the sickingly adorable face (which wasnt so sickening..), the dull eyes (which werent so dull..), even the muscular body (which he couldnt find an insult too, no matter how much tried). Then theres the annoying accent (which was actually deep and seductive). _What did Dr. Oliver see in him all those years?_ Luke knew he was being bitchy. But oh well, he was allowed, simply cause he said so.  
"Luke..?" snapped back into reality, he watched Kenny looking at him with confusion. He let out a nervous laugh then cleared his throat. _Oh dear, how am i gonna do this?_  
"Um, well my boyfriends name is Noah, and he's, um, fine. He's blind and Dr. Oliver is working to give him his sight back. He just had his first surgery a few days ago."  
"Oh, so Reid's helping you out with your boyfriend." Luke started scratching behind his ear and looked around for a distraction. He looked into the window of Reid's office and saw him in there, looking over some scans. In scrubs. Man he looked so good in scrubs...  
"How did it go anyway?" came Kennys voice in the distance of his trance. He turned back to Kenny, forgetting what they were talking about in the first place.  
"How did what go?" Kenny tilted his head, confused at Luke's sudden non-intrest.  
"The surgery on your boyfriend?" Suddenly the reminder of Noah brought him back to reality. _God damnit, Luke! Pull yourself together!_  
"Oh, that! Um, yeah, it was a success. Dr. Oliver's got miracle hands." Kenny smirked and Luke realised he was thinking of the double meaning in that sentance. _He's felt Reid's hands on his body_, he thought to himself, trying his best not glare at the man. He was **not** jelous. Not in the slightest. Kenny looked up at him, shaking himself out of his daydream of Reid and his hands.  
"Yeah, well. If anyone can do it, Dr. Oliver can." The line almost came out in a purr. Luke **really** wasnt jelous. "I better go anyway, see you around Luke." Kenny turned and walked away.  
"Not if i see you first, Moron." he whispered to himself, then went into Dr. Olivers office. When he closed the door, the doctor turned around and curiously watched Luke who was making his way over to him. His hand reached out and cupped his face the moment he was standing right in front of him and he watched the look in Reid's eyes turn from confusion to pain, knowing what Luke wanted. He slowly placed his lips to Reid's. He felt Reid give into the kiss, then felt his hands on either side of his waist. Luke's free hand instinctly went to the back of Reid's head, grabbing his hair and deepening the kiss. Their breathing started getting heavier as they put all the want and lov- _lust_ into that one kiss, as though they both knew they didnt have much time. Time was against them, and all they could do was take as much as they could until the inevitable happened and they'd be back with the other two men who they knew loved them.

--- Little did they know that they were being watched through the glass on the door. He watched as Reid and Luke grabbed at eachother, kissed eachother with so much passion, so much desire. _This wasnt right... Luke and Noah were back together, werent they? Then why was Luke kissing Reid?_ He felt like an intruder, watching them as Luke removed the top half of Reid's scrubs and Reid unbuttoned Luke's shirt desperatly. Then when Luke stopped, reached behind the doctor and removed everything from the desk with one sweep of his arms and Reid turned them over then lay Luke down and got on top of him, he had to look away. Shock was the thing that had kept him watching, but there was no way he would be able to watch them play 'patient and doctor'. Chris cleared his throat, then walked off to do his rounds, making a mental note to confront Reid about what he just saw later on. 

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! And its CHRIS HUGHES that sees them.... Lucky Chris ;D Although he doesnt feel so lucky... LOL! And i had to use Underline on the last line to let ya know the chapter was finished, cause for some reason it wont let me just do lines like i did in previous chapters :/ Anyway :D Review, tell me what you think! Now for the spoilers of the next chapter.**

**Coming in the next chapter - Chris confronts Reid after the sex (Note : I dont write smut much, this is my first fanfic so yano.. But i may do it in later chapters when i feel brave enough. I will go into detail of the 'just about to do it' parts and that though, so no worries :) ), Luke decides he wants to break up with Noah, until Noah does something to change his mind, Kenny tries to seduce Reid (properly, not forcefully this time.) after Reid see's Noah and Luke share a romantic moment and is feeling down, will Kenny finally get what he wants?**

**Another thing : Dont worry, i know in this chapter i made Kenny seem like a nicer guy, but i shall tell you now... He's still gonna be an ass ;D So yes, review time! Hope i didnt disappoint :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Decisions and seduction

**HIIII! *waves* Okaaay, im really sorry its been yonks since ive updated, but as always, the reviews are love :D and omg, poor reid recently! i dont like seeing him sad! but yeah, here we go, chapter 13 :)**

~ * ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
Luke's point of view

"So, what now?"

Luke was lying on the floor, with his head on Reid's chest, naked. His dreams wouldnt leave him, so he had to do something about it. He knew there must be a reason why he cant get this man out of his head, and he was willing to find out what that reason was.

"I dont know. You're with Noah, Luke. Kenny's back for me. We shouldnt of done this today," with that, Reid moved Luke off of him, got up and started to get dressed. Luke watched him, lying on the floor. _He's going to pretend this didnt mean anything_, he thought angrily. Well, he'll be damned if he was gonna let that happen.

"So, your saying that this cant happen again. That all i was to you was a fling?"

Reid looked over his shoulder at Luke, who glared back at him. _He isnt getting away that easily this time._

"Pretty much, yep." was Reid's response before he started putting on the rest of his clothes. Luke snorted and looked around the office. Papers and folders were everywhere, it was like a hurricane had hit it. Luke got up and went over to Reid quickly, pushing him back against the wall and pining him there.

"What the heck are you doing, Luke?"

"This meant something. You know it, i know it. Stop pretending it means nothing." their eyes met and they continued to try outstare eachother, both on unsure grounds. Luke had only ever been with Noah until his first time with Reid at his and Katie's house. He wasnt sure how many men Reid had been with, but he was guessing alot. Luke was more inexperianced, yet here he was, doing the chasing. Making Reid be honest with him.

"Alright. Fine. It means something. But it shouldnt, it cant." Reid answered him, sadness in his voice. This was new.

"Why? Because of Kenny? Noah? Ill break up with Noah, i only went back to him because you told me too."

"What about what you said to him? About me and you being a bad mistake?" Luke stepped back, suprised as Reid glared daggers.

"You heard that?" Luke asked in a whisper. He suddenly felt ashamed as Reid nodded, then put his scrub top on. Luke looked down, remembering he was still completely naked. He went around the room, picking up his clothes and putting them on as he found them. Reid was picking up some of the papers and pens, trying to reorganise his office. When Luke was fully clothed, he turned back to Reid, who was ignoring the fact that he was still even in the room.

"I didnt mean it.."

Reid looked up, suprised that Luke had broken the silence.

"Didnt mean what?"

"What i said to Noah... About you being a bad mistake. You werent a mistake, what we share isnt a mistake. And im going to prove it to you."

"How?" Reid continued to look at him, curiousity in his facial feautures.

"Im going to choose you. Ill tell Noah that its over between me and him, that i still love him but im no longer inlove with him... I want to be with you, if you'll just let me." Luke met Reids gaze and held it for a moment. Both were aware of how they felt for the other. It scared them and excited them at the same time. _Please let him give us a try.._

"Alright. Fine. But i dont want anymore sappy crap. Just, tell Noah its over and we can see how it goes."

"Oh, Reid-"

"On one condition."

Luke, who had been momentarily excited, stopped and watched Reid, whose facial expression hadnt changed from being simple.

"What?"

"You dont tell Noah about us. Not after last time. He needs the rest of his treatments and at the very least another surgery, so if he finds out you've chosen me again, he'll push me away and never get his sight back."

"He might guess.."

"Then you tell him he's wrong. We cant put this out in public yet. Not until Noah's treatments are finished. Okay?"

Luke thought for a moment. He hated lying to people, especially Noah. He wasnt sure if he could. But this was his only chance of having a chance with Reid.. Was he really going to let that go? No, he thought to himself. So he simply nodded and said "Okay" before he gave Reid a quick kiss and left him to his work.

20 minutes later.

Luke was standing outside Noah's hospital room. He wasnt sure how he was going to do this. He always had such a way with words, unless he was hurting someone else with them. Especially someone he truly and deeply cared about. He took a deep breathe and walked into the room, to find Noah sitting there eating a take-out from Al's with Ali, who looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, Luke. Want some fries?"

"Hey, um, no thanks Ali. Do you, um.. Do you mind if i speak with Noah for a bit?"

Taking the hint, Alison gave Noah a hug goodbye and passing Luke, gave him a quick hug too. When the door closed, Luke moved over and sat with Noah on the bed.

"Luke, before you start. There's something i need to say to you."

"Like what?"

"I, um. I know ive been hurting you and pushing you away. And im the one that pushed you into Dr. Oliver's arms, which is why i have to say, im so sorry."

"Noah, dont say sorry. It's okay-"

"No, its not. He told me that you two meant nothing to eachother, that i shouldnt worry about the stupid mistake you both made. But i still feel so bad about knowing that im the one that drove you away."

Luke was getting a headache. This wasnt how he planned on this happening. He didnt want Noah to apologise to him, or suddenly realise what he had been doing to him. It would make it so much more harder to tell him its over.

"Noah, i forgive you, its fine-"

"Im glad you forgive me. Because i want to prove my commitment to you, completely."

"What do you mean?"

"I want us to buy a home together. You know, decorate it, build a life, do couple things. I mean, yeah we had the apartment, but this time i want us to save and buy one. Our own little home."

Luke watched Noah, dumbfounded. Buying a home together is the first step of starting a proper life. A grown up life. With Noah. Wasnt that what he always wanted? But he doesnt want it anymore. He wants Reid.

"Noah, i dont think-"

"Not right now, though. I mean, im still blind. I have to get my sight back completely. But like, when i can see again. Luke i love you. I want us to eventually get married, adopt children, everything. I want to share a whole future. With you."

His headache was getting worse. Noah just offered him a lifetime, securement. Love. Reid hasnt offered anything except 'seeing how it goes'. _Maybe this is a sign. Telling me im supposed to be with Noah, that ill be making a mistake if i choose Reid._

"Okay." he whispered, tears spilling down his face. He knew he was giving up what he truly wanted, based on this 'sign'. Based on the fact that he needed securement more than anything. Noah pulled him in for a kiss before he could get up to leave. The feel of his lips were so different from Reid's, familiar. Soft and tender, natural. Reid was exciting, passionate, downright amazing. He made him feel alive by one touch. The moment was broken when a 'ahem.' came from the door of the room, and Luke and Noah broke apart, turning into the direction of the intrusion. Ofcourse Noah couldnt see, which is probably just aswell. The look in Reid's eyes said so much, whereas his face still stayed simple. Luke knew he saw heartbreak in him, and the very thought that he has hurt the man he's so deeply fallen for was breaking him.

~*~&&~^%~

Reid's point of view

~&~*^~%$$~

10 minutes later.

~)~^~C~

Reid walked back into his office, pissed off, hurt, betrayed, all sorts of other emotions he couldnt quite describe. He had finished his examination on Noah in silence, knowing Luke was watching him. Waiting for a reaction, which he never granted. He couldnt. He sat down at his desk thinking, _Did i really think all of this was real? Was i really under the impression that Luke flipping Snyder was, maybe, falling inlove with me? When the fuck did i get that naive?_

Just then the door opened and Chris walked in, sat down on the opposite chair and looked at Reid. Reid looked back with his 'wtf are you doing' face, but Chris just continued to sit there watching him. Not saying a word.

"Can i help you? Only, im busy and really dont want to be in your company."

Chris gave a short laugh, then answered "I know."

"Know what? That your a moron, that im the best doctor in this hospital? Well, golly Doogie, its about time you caught up."

"I know. About you and Luke Snyder." he continued, ignoring Reid's snark. Reid froze, his eyes on Chris who was staring back at him smugly. _Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck._

"Okay." he answered casually, not letting the juniour huges get the better of him.

"What do you think your doing, Reid? He's got a boyfriend. Your patient. If this gets out-"

"It wont get out, unless you tell someone."

"You really think im going to cover for you?"

"You dont have too. Its not going to happen again. We were in a relationship for a couple days, maybe a week. Noah knew, started pushing me away, so i told Luke to go back to him."

"Didnt look like that from where i was standing."

"That was a couple of days ago, today was just-"

"A mistake? An error of judgement? Whatever it was Reid, your playing on dangerous grounds. You know aswell as i do, doctors cannot get involved with their patients or their partners."

"They were already broken up when we started."

"It doesnt matter, they are both still emotionally involved with eachother."

Reid sighed, defeated. Chris, realising how badly Reid was taking all of this, softened his tact.

"All im saying is maybe its best you walk away. For the time being. Before you get too hurt, or attached."

Reid looked up then, suspicious.

"Why do you care if i get hurt?"

Chris just shrugged and replied, "Im beginning to think my father might be right, as painful as it is for me to admit that."

Reid smiled at him, genuinly. _Well, who would have thought? Doogie Hughes is an alright guy._

"This doesnt make us friends though, Doogie."

It was Chris' turn to smile then, "I wouldnt even dream of thinking that, Snarky." the two men shared a laugh, then with one last smile, Chris got up and walked out.

~^%~$F~

Later that night

~^G~U~^^%~

Reid was sitting on the sofa in Kenny's hotel room, watching TV with the man sitting beside him. Luke had called him twelve dozen times, and texted him about the same amount aswell. He didnt want to talk, or listen to anything Luke had to say, so he had put his phone off for the peace.

"So, how was your day then?" Kenny asked, taking a swig of his beer. Reid looked over at him and frowned.

"Intresting to say the least."

"Why, what happened?"

Reid thought to the sex in his office. Then to walking in on Luke and Noah kissing. Then to his suprisingly nice encounter with Chris. He sighed.

"Doesnt matter. How has your day been?"

Kenny noticed Reid being tense and sore, so he put his beer down on the table and put his hand out for Reid to take.

"Come on, onto the bed."

Reid, who had been taking a swig of his drink, almost choked.

"Excuse me? All i asked about was your day, and you take that as a come on?" Reid asked, through coughs. Kenny rolled his eyes, took Reid's beer of him and placed it onto the table next to his.

"Your tense. Im giving you a massage. You used to love my massages, so come on, shirt off and on the bed."

Reid hesitated for a moment, but then agreed. Standing up, he unbuttoned his shirt and threw it onto the sofa. Then he got onto the bed and lay on his stomache. He felt Kenny get ontop of him, sitting down on his lower back. The massage oil suprised him when it touched his skin, all cold and kind off nice to feel. Kennys hands started working on his neck and shoulders, and Reid groaned happily. It had been too long since he had a simple massage, and he was long overdue. The feel of his hands on him brought back so many old memories, of when they were together. What they did, what they enjoyed. The passion, the temptation. When he couldnt imagine being with anyone else other than this man who was ontop of him. The sudden breathe against his ear suprised him, but he didnt care. This massage was just too good.

"You enjoying that?" Kenny's voice came in a soft, husky whisper. Reid groaned as an answer. The fingers started working deeper into the knots, moving from his neck, to his shoulders, to his shoulder blades then his back. Every single touch feeling better and better. Kennys lips touched Reid's ear, and he started biting at his earlobe. Then he started kissing his way down Reid's neck, shoulders and back, just like he had with his fingers. His hands were still working on every inch of his back upper body, and Kenny suddenly pressed himself down onto Reid harder, making Reid gasp in suprise. The breathe then came at his ear again.

"Turn over."

Reid didnt need to be asked twice. He turned underneath him, Kennys face just an inch away from him. Reid was suddenly lost in his eyes, remembering what they once had, not what he has now with a certain blonde. Kenny started kissing his way down the front of his body, then kissed his way back up until he was kissing his lips. Reids tongue met his, begging for more. He closed his eyes, and Luke's face came to him. His brown eyes looking broken and hurt. He felt Kennys lips leave his and his breathe on his ear again.

"Let me have you. Let me take you."

Reid gulped, unable to speak. His eyes were still closed, and he could still see Luke in his mind. He felt Kenny rubbing himself against him, each moment he became more and more tempted to say yes...

But he loved Luke. He couldnt. Not yet.

"No, i cant." Kenny stopped then, looking at him with a mixture of confusion, frustration and hurt. Reid opened his eyes, and watched the man for a moment before pushing him off. This time, Kenny didnt bother to fight back. He got off the bed and went for his shirt while Kenny was still looking at him, trying to work out what keeps making him stop.

"It's the fact i was gone for so long, isnt it? You think im going to leave again."

Reid turned back and looked at him.

"No, its not that. Im just, not ready yet. Its a long story, just... bare with me?"

Reid could tell Kenny wasnt happy, but he nodded anyway and Reid left, letting out a sigh of frustration.

~L~O~(~

**Okay, italics are thoughts :D. incase you didnt realise :). and yeah, those weird thingys are to seperate different scenarios cause nothing else works. Bloody ;/ but yeah, review! tell me whatcha think. and next chapter is undecided, so no spoilers ;D**


End file.
